


Should Have Stuck Around

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: May I ask you a prompt? <br/>If it's ok with you, I would really love to read something like deep feels combined with hot sex. Top/Dean, Bottom/Sam, Dean's feelings hurt by Sam deeply, because misunderstanding of what Sam feels for him. Hurt/comfort and happy ending.Love this whole idea because it's so absolutely outside the realm of possibility, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Stuck Around

**Prompt:** May I ask you a prompt?   
If it's ok with you, I would really love to read something like deep feels combined with hot sex. Top/Dean, Bottom/Sam, Dean's feelings hurt by Sam deeply, because misunderstanding of what Sam feels for him. Hurt/comfort and happy ending.Love this whole idea because it's so absolutely outside the realm of possibility, haha.

 

Dean didn’t know what to think. He loved his brother more than life itself. He would take a bullet for him, kill for him, pretty much do anything for him. It wasn’t until recently that his love turned a little less brotherly and a little more inappropriate. He tried to hide his feelings but it was really hard when his beautiful brother was right there and ripe for the taking. He’d dreamed of bending Sam over and shoving his cock in his gorgeous, tight ass.

Except Dean and to go and run his stupid mouth.

Sam was just so bubbly and happy and he made Dean smile when he never wanted to. He could take one look at his brother and just melt inside. And when he and Sam were sitting together, watching a movie, Dean could hardly take his eyes off Sam.

His little brother looked at him. “What’s up, Dean?”  
“I love you,” Dean blurted.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What’s brought on this sudden confession of devotion?”

Dean blushed. “I just want you to know that I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sam replied. “You’re the best big brother I could ask for.”  
And because Dean had some kind of problem and just would _not_ stop talking, he corrected, “I mean, I love you love you. Like a lover.”   
Sam froze. “You—what?”  
“I know it’s wrong bu–,”

“I need to get some air,” Sam interrupted.

“Sam!” Dean yelled. His brother was already hurrying out the door, his big Sasquatch feet pounding on the carpet. He stumbled off the couch but the door slammed shut before Dean could reach him. “Fuck!” He kicked the couch and his toe throbbed. “Dammit!”

He sank back on the couch. He’d screwed everything up he knew. Sam was the one who was good at fixing things. He was the eloquent one that always knew what to say and how to handle a panicked situation. If he didn’t know how to handle this, there was no way _Dean_ was going to be able to figure out what was wrong. Dean was a mess. What if he’d ruined the most important relationship in his life because Dean just couldn’t shut the fuck up?

He groaned. There was no way he could get through this without help. He needed a drink.

Dean found a bottle of whiskey in his duffle and screwed off the cap. “Here’s to losing the love of my life.” He swallowed a huge gulp and waited for the alcohol to carry his mind far, far away.

*

Strong hands were shaking him awake. “Dean. Dean!”

Dean blinked groggily. “Wha’s…Sammy…”

“Get up,” Sam murmured. Dean wobbled to his feet, gripping Dean’s arms tightly.

Dean wobbled and gripped his brother’s arms for support. “Sammy,” He slurred. “’M sorry.”

“Just relax, Dean, I’ve got you,” Sam assured. “C’mon, I’m gonna help you to the bed.”

He half-carried Dean to the bed and helped easy his clothes off. “Tryin’ to get me naked, Sammy?”  
“You’re drunk,” Sam muttered.

“Doesn’t mean I don’ want this,” Dean sighed. “I’d let you. Ride me, Sam, c’mon.”   
“We’re _brothers_ ,” Sam emphasized.

“Why don’t you want me?” Dean whined. “I’ll do anything you want. _Anything_. I’ll—I’ll–,”  
“Go to sleep, Dean,” Sam said firmly. “We can talk about this tomorrow.”

Dean tugged on Sam’s shirt. “Don’ leave me.”

“I’m not gonna leave you,” Sam assured. Dean didn’t hear him, however. He was already passed out.

*

Dean didn’t even know the last time he’d had a headache like this. He never got hangovers. He was so used to drinking and waking up early that his body had sort of forgotten to go through the hungover phase. Dean wasn’t going to complain; he saw how Sam was when he got a hangover and definitely didn’t miss those days.

But today his body betrayed him and made his head throb so hard he thought it might explode. He groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

“Here.” A hand stretched out with two white pills in the palm.

Dean sighed. “Sammy, you’re a lifesaver.” He swallowed the two pills and massaged his temples. “Any chance you’ve forgotten everything I said last night?”  
Sam sat next to him. “I think you know that’s not possible.”   
“Any chance we don’t have to talk about it?” Dean asked again. Sam raised an eyebrow and he gave up. “Fine. You start.”

“Did you mean what you said?” Sam asked.

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise,” Dean said. “I never lie–okay, fine, I usually never lie.”

Sam rolled his eyes and decided to let it go. “Do you regret it?”

Dean paused. On one hand, definitely not. He was happy that he could finally have that out in the open. He didn’t have to hide that terrible secret inside him. But then again, he might have destroyed the relationship with Sam, which was pretty much sacred. It was all Dean had. “It depends how you react to it,” Dean said carefully.

“So, if I were okay with it,” Sam said. “How would you react?”  
“I’d be happy,” Dean said.

“You wouldn’t regret it?”  
Dean shook his head.

Sam chewed on his lip.  “What if I told you the same way?”  
Dean cocked his head. “Why’d you storm out?”  
“I never thought in a million years you could feel the same,” Sam explained. “I thought you were fucking with me and it hurt.”  
“How do you think I felt?” Dean said. “I told you the truth, the real, terrifying truth, for the first time it what felt like forever and you stormed out of here. I thought you hated me. I was terrified.”

Sam slipped his hand into Dean’s. “Well now we can fix all these misunderstandings.” He pushed Dean onto his back. “And maybe I can make it up to you.”

Dean grinned. “Oh really? How you gonna do that?”  
Sam pushed Dean’s shirt up. “I can think of a few ways.”

They frantically pushed each other’s clothes off until their naked skin was rubbing together. “Fuck me,” Sam growled.

“I’ve been waiting for years,” Dean said. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

Sam pointed at his duffle. “In there.”   
Dean reluctantly climbed off his brother and fished around in the bag until his hand clenched around a bottle of lube and a condom. He uncapped the lube and smeared some on his fingers, climbing back up to hover over Sam. “God, you’re so gorgeous.”   
“Get in me,” Sam urged. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?”  
Dean was already pushing a finger inside Sam’s ass. The younger Winchester whined and spread his legs to make it easier for Dean. He added more lube and pushed in a second finger, then a third. He finger fucked Sam until the boy was squirming. Dean made sure to prod Sam’s prostate and make precome drool from his rock hard cock. “Ready, baby?”  
“I’ve been ready for years,” Sam replied.

Dean kissed his brother soundly. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”   
Sam grinned. “I see why girls like kissing you so much.” He frowned. “No more kissing girls.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “If I’ve got this ass waiting for me, what do I need pussy for?”  
“This ass is going away unless you get your cock in me _right the fuck now_.”

“Drama queen.” Dean pushed his cock inside his brother, though. There was something hot about fucking his brother, something dirty and wrong that only made the sex better.

Dean’s thrusts started slow and then when Sam glared at him, Dean fucked him faster. He pushed the breath from Sam’s lungs and when he found his prostate, His back arched and he made a gargled noise in the back of his throat. He chuckled and kept up the pace. The bed shook and the headboard bumped against the wall. Dean hoped that there weren’t people in the next room, because they were going to cause quite a racket.

“Touch me,” Sam begged. His cock was red and dripping. It was huge and very pretty, very pretty. No one wrote sonnets about dicks, but if they did, Dean would have some very nice things to say about his little brother’s dick. He wrapped his palm around it and stroked nicely. His nail scratched the slit on his dick and played with his balls. Sam’s mouth was open and his eyes rolled back into his head. Dean didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing Sam so horny.

“Dean, fuck–,” Sam moaned and then his come painted Dean’s hand. Dean’s hips jerked at the side of Sam’s orgasm and then he felt his own cock spurt inside the condom.  

Their muscles were sore but contentment swam in their veins. “I’m gonna take a shower,” Sam said. “Wanna join me?”  
“I’ve been waiting for years,” Dean replied. Sam pulled him in for a kiss.

 


End file.
